


High Hopes

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Continuation, First Love, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, kinda happy ending idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, he looked up to Oikawa-san. But Iwaizumi-san was a whole different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "High Hopes" by Kodaline. If you wanna cry a little go ahead and give it a listen.
> 
> Special thanks to Umetan and Kait for letting me yell my ideas into creation at you, and even special-er thanks to CJ *blows kisses at u* for doing the beta reading!!! Went through like 3-5 writer's blocks and majority of them were solved by burning showers it's fuckin cold here okay lol
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you read :) I love to hear some decent criticism *sweats*

**_Iwaizumi-san’s always looked out for me._ **

 

“Hey, be careful on your way home, ‘kay?” Iwaizumi turned to him, gently bumping his forehead. Their other teammates _had_ already gone home, after all.

He blinked somewhat vapidly and nodded.

Iwaizumi grinned back, gave him a quick wave, and Kageyama watched his retreating back with inquisitive eyes as Oikawa slung an arm around Iwaizumi. Into a playful headlock. The two left promptly, animatedly chattering away.

 

 _That looks nice_ , Kageyama thought, turning in the appropriate direction for home. _I wonder if I’ll be able to have something like that, too_.

\--

**_It hasn't always been in one way, either._ **

 

He watched Kindaichi, Kunimi, and his fellow teammates rush forward to claim the meat buns Iwaizumi held up triumphantly. He wanted one, too--it had been a long practice today, but...

 

“Kageyama-kun, there's one here for you, too!” Iwaizumi waved a brown bag over their teammates’ heads. Kageyama looked up in surprise, hesitated, then pushed through his teammates as unobtrusively as possible toward his upperclassman.

Iwaizumi grinned at him as he handed the sack over. “What were you doing back there by yourself, silly? Don't be shy!” As he took a bite from his own bun, he ruffled Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama dug into the crinkly bag without hesitation, and bit into the soft snack.

 

 _It's warm_.

\---

**_He's encouraged me, too._ **

 

_FWEEEET!!!_

Kageyama stood at the edge of the court. His mind was in a million places, but the thoughts whipping and eddying around inside, well, one could consolidate them into pure excitement. His eyes shone, staring, unwavering, straight forward--at the setter. _My first official match…!_

 

“Oy, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s voice seemed to ring out, strong and resolute despite the dwindling score. “Player change.”

“...I got it, jeez.” Oikawa glared into space. His gaze remained focused on nothing as he walked toward Kageyama and took the plastic number. _His_ number.

Kageyama let go, and jogged his first steps onto the court, a grin edging onto his face.

“Let’s go, Kageyama-kun.” Iwaizumi gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and offered him a smile. It wouldn’t be wrong to say that _that_ , and the pride of being able to play at all, gave him enough confidence to perform throughout the latter part of the match almost flawlessly, leading the team to eventual victory.

\--

**_And, well, there was the time with Oikawa-san._ **

 

Huff. Huff. Huff.

Oikawa rested his hands on his knees. It was clear Iwaizumi’s worrying--his scolding--had little, if any, effect on him. It didn’t matter what anyone said, he’d--

 

“Oikawa-san?”

His half-lidded eyes now snapped open. _No. Not right now_.

“Can you teach me how to do a jump serve?” Kageyama’s smile was hesitant as he shyly presented the volleyball he was holding. It was clear it had taken a lot of nerve to approach him.

 

Kageyama didn’t notice the way Oikawa was staring back before he lashed out. How empty his eyes were. What was going through his mind.

But someone else did.

 

“Calm down, dumbass! What do you think you’re doing?!”

Before Kageyama could even process what had just occurred, Iwaizumi had appeared in front of him--his grip on Oikawa’s wrist firm, his features fierce. He turned to back to his underclassman, his hold on the other boy never faltering.

“Kageyama, practice is over for today.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kageyama seemed to have gained some comprehension of the situation he had just placed himself in.

 

But he didn’t feel fear. There was only one thing on his mind: _Iwaizumi-san_. He almost hadn’t realized how his heart was racing. How warm his cheeks had grown. Nevertheless, he left without another word, but not without a glance back at his two silent, unmoving upperclassmen.

 _I wonder if they’re okay… I hope they_ will _be._

\--

**_After that, it didn’t take long before I started seeing Iwaizumi-san differently. They say people who feel like this get excited from just a simple greeting. I was no different._ **

 

“Oikawa-san, please teach me how to jump serve!”

“Don’t wanna, stupid. Stuuupid, stuuuuuupid!” Oikawa pulled his face into an ugly expression and stuck his tongue out.

“Shittykawa, stop picking on underclassmen.” Kageyama turned away instinctively, and looked down at his own chest. _My heart…?_

 

Sure, it was one sentence. Maybe it wasn’t directed at him, nor was it just for him. But that didn’t stop him from feeling just a little happier, or a lot more excited. Feelings didn’t stop, and never did--not even for the smallest things.

\--

**_The third years’ graduation day came faster than I was able to notice. The volleyball team wanted to celebrate a few days before, as thanks for their three years of skill and leadership. So today, after the celebration, I finally decided that I’m going to confess to--_ **

 

“...ou don’t feel that way about me, so just leave it!” Kageyama stopped in his tracks, millimeters away from turning the corner from which the voice had come. _Oikawa-san’s voice_.

“Oi, hold on a moment, Oika--just listen to me for a sec!” _That’s Iwaizumi-san’s._

“Don’t wanna!” Oikawa’s voice seemed to grow strained.

 

Kageyama poked his head out from behind the wall.

Just in time to see Iwaizumi pull Oikawa to face him, grab either side of his face, and kiss him hard on the lips.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and he froze in his tracks, his heart sinking. He watched as Iwaizumi jumped back, who had only seemed to realize the impulse on which he had acted, moments later. Watched him look away sheepishly, his face reddening. Open his mouth to apologize. Oikawa grasping his hand to silence him, looking the other way himself. Iwaizumi muttering something along the lines of “we should head back”.

 

Kageyama quickly slipped away as they began to walk in his direction, heart pounding, thoughts running rampant.

\--

**_It's my last year...I have to make it count. I have to…!_ **

 

“Tch.” The ball hurtled past Kindaichi, a fraction of a second before he could hit it...yet again.

_So why is nothing working the way I want it...?_

The commands to better chase his toss were starting to feel stale as they rolled off his tongue. _Iwaizumi-san would be disappointed_.  Yet he couldn't stop it. Not that he cared much at the moment. What would it matter--caring--if they couldn't even get past this first match? _None of their players even know what they're doing--whether they have some skill in anything at all or not, it certainly isn't show--_

 

A flash of green and a blur of bright orange tore across his field of vision. _What?_

A loud smack followed, and luckily, the ball landed for the last time that match--outside of the court. Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief alongside his teammates--as per unusual. His eyes whipped back up, in search of the source of the final spike.

 

It didn't take long for him to locate the fiery redhead.

“You…” Kageyama started. It would be a pathetic understatement to say he was anything other than mesmerized by this boy, his jump, his speed, his reflexes.

“What have you been doing these past three years?!”

 

And more importantly. _Who are you_?

\--

**_Karasuno. It's no Shiratorizawa, and old Coach Ukai is gone, but...at least I can still play volleyball._ **

 

 _All right._ He'd managed to head to the gym straight after school. Poised for the perfect serve, he--

 

“AaaAHH!!”

?!?! Kageyama’s concentration broke and his gaze flashed towards the opened gym doors.

 

 _Fiery orange_.

Kageyama’s heart leapt involuntarily for the first time in three years.

\--

**“Gaaaaame SET!”**

 

Haaa. Haaa. So that was it, huh? Kageyama’s grim expression matched the rest of his team’s as they shook hands with Aoba Jousai. Everything was a blur from there. Except Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. The two of them shone even brighter than ever. _Three years, huh?_

As they left Sendai Gym, left the restaurant for home, went their separate directions back, Kageyama’s thoughts finally began to wander again as he walked alongside Hinata.

They’d trained...so hard. But so had he. So had the rest of Karasuno. _I guess this is the limit to our abilities_.

 

“And just what the hell do you mean by that?!” Shit. Had he said that out loud? He looked up, and stiffened. Hinata’s eyes were a blaze of furious gold as he glowered at Kageyama with the intensity of a wild beast.

“F...for now.” Kageyama managed to eke out. Hinata held his glare for a moment longer, then his features softened.

“...Interhigh might be over for us, but there’s still time. We have Spring High, too.” Hinata mumbled. _That’s right. We do_.

“Hina--”

 

“Okay! Enough moping from both of us, Kageyama!” Hinata flashed him a blinding grin, then suddenly began sprinting.

“OI!!”

“Race you back to your house!!!” Hinata hollered back with glee.

“Who decided that?!” But Kageyama didn’t mind. He dashed straight after him, cursing “dumbass” along the way.

 

Memories of Iwaizumi-san grinning at him back in middle school, and grinning at his own teammates now, suddenly flashed into his mind.

_Iwaizumi-san. I can finally give up. No--rather, I can finally move on. There’s someone else I admire now. I admire him just as much as I did you, and with each passing day, perhaps even greater. So...goodbye, Iwaizumi-san...my first love._

  
And with that, Kageyama smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this whole thing, thank you. I worked really hard on it :'D


End file.
